disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Następcy 3
Następcy 3 to film należący do Disney Channel Original Movies. Jest też ostatnią częścią filmu Następcy. Fabuła Mal, Evie, Jay i Carlos odwiedzają Wyspę Potępionych, aby wybrać czworo nowych dzieci złoczyńców, które zabiorą do Auradonu. Wybierają Dizzy, córkę Drizelli i wnuczkę Lady Tremaine, Celię, córkę dr Faciliera oraz Squeaky'ego and Squirmy'ego, bliźniaków pana Smee. W dniu, w którym dzieci mają zostać odebrane, Ben, chłopak Mal i król Auradonu, oświadcza się jej. Dziewczyna wyraża zgodę na zostanie jego żoną. Była dziewczyna Bena, Audrey, kipi zazdrością, a jej babcia Leah upomina ją za to, że nie zabezpieczyła dziedzictwa rodzinnego, poślubiając Bena. Kiedy bariera zostaje otwarta dla nowych "wybrańców", Hades, bóg podziemi, próbuje uciec, ale Mal pokonuje go w swojej smoczej postaci. Tej nocy, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej zazdrości o Mal, Audrey próbuje zniszczyć Koronę Królowej, ale znajduje berło Diaboliny i postanawia nie zniszczyć korony, ale ukraść ją wraz z berłem z Muzeum Auradonu. Mal, jako przyszła Królowa Auradonu, decyduje, że najlepszym sposobem ochrony poddanych i przywrócenia pokoju jest zamknięcie na zawsze bariery, co oznacza, że nie mogą przybyć nowi "wybrani" ani nikt nie może odwiedzić Wyspy. Audrey atakuje Mal berłem jej matki, zmieniając ją w starą wiedźmę. Mal i inni "wybrani" udają się na Wyspę, by zdobyć kamień Hadesa, jedyną moc wystarczająco silną, by złamać klątwę berła, chociaż Mal odzyskuje dawny wygląd po wejściu na Wyspę z powodu tłumienia tam złej magii. Celia wpuszcza Mal do legowiska Hadesa, ale on udaremnia ich wysiłek zabrania kamienia. Okazuje się, że jest on ojcem Mal i niechętnie daje jej swój kamień, ostrzegając ją, że nie może się zmoczyć. Opuszczając Wyspę, Mal i pozostali zostają zatrzymani przez Umę, Gila i Harry'ego, którzy biorą kamień. Zgadzają się im pomóc po tym, jak Mal zgadza się uwolnić wszystkie dzieci z Wyspy Potępionych. W Auradonie Audrey atakuje przyjęcie urodzinowe Jane klątwą senną, a Chad posłusznie przechodzi na stronę Audrey, podczas gdy Jane ucieka do Zaczarowanego Jeziora. Ponieważ całe królestwo podlega czarowi Audrey, proponuje odwrócenie go, jeśli Ben ją poślubi. Król odmawia, więc ona zamienia go w bestię i zaczyna zamieniać ludzi w kamień. Mal i Uma wracają do Auradonu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Mimo kłótni pokonują zbroje ożywione przez Audrey. Uma znajduje dziennik Audrey i dowiaduje się, że ona spędza czas w Domku Wróżek. Evie, zdesperowana, by wyznać swoje uczucia Dougowi, budzi go „pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości”. Carlos uspokaja Bena w postaci bestii, a Jane przemienia go do normalnej postaci dzięki wodzie z jeziora. W Domku Wróżek znajdują tylko zszokowanego Chada. Kiedy Mal przyznaje, że planuje zamknąć na zawsze Wyspę, Celia, dowiadując się, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojego ojca, rzuca kamień w wodę ptaków, a Uma i Harry odchodzą. Po tym, jak Evie mówi Mal, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana okłamywaniem jej i jej przyjaciół, wszyscy nagle zamieniają się w kamień, oprócz Mal. Audrey bierze Celię za zakładniczkę i atakuje Mal, która zmienia się w swoją smoczą postać. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną nadzieją, Uma łączy ich magię, by ponownie rozpalić kamień; Mal pokonuje Audrey, która zapada w śpiączkę, a klątwa zostaje zdjęta. Żar może obudzić Audrey, ale tylko w rękach Hadesa. Ben zgadza się na jego przybycie, podczas gdy Uma, Harry, Gil i Celia planują wrócić na Wyspę. Mal przeprasza za kłamstwo, jej przyjaciele i dawni rywale wybaczają jej, gdy zrozumieli, że po prostu stara się postępować właściwie. Hades przybywa i wybudza Audrey. Mal ogłasza, że nie może być Królową Auradonu, chyba że może być także Królową Wyspy, ponieważ każdy może być dobry i zły. Za zgodą Bena i Wróżki Chrzestnej Mal usuwa barierę i tworzy most, a ludzie z nowo połączonego społeczeństwa świętują. Ponadto Jane i Carlos stają się oficjalnie parą, Mal i Ben wznawiają zaręczyny, a Audrey zakochuje się w Harrym. Królestwo i Wyspa zostają połączone. Obsada Obsada polska * Agata Paszkowska – Mal * Maksymilian Bogumił – Ben * Karolina Bacia – Evie * Maciej Falana – Carlos * Stefan Pawłowski – Jay * Justyna Kowalska – Jane * Zofia Modej – Dizzy * Aleksandra Radwan – Audrey * Karol Osentowski – Chad * Maja Kwiatkowska – Celia * Lucyna Malec – Dobra wróżka * Elżbieta Kijowska – Królowa Leah * Jacek Król – Bestia * Agnieszka Fajlhauer – Piękna * Krzysztof Szczepaniak – Hades * Julia Wieniawa – Uma * Marcin Sosiński – Harry * Sebastian Perdek – Gil * Tomasz Jarosz – Stary * Józef Pawłowski – Doug * Jakub Szydłowski – Dr Facilier * Jakub Strach – ** Piszczek, ** Wstydek * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Lady Tremaine * Dominika Kachlik – gwary i epizody * Vanessa Aleksander – gwary i epizody * Maria Sobocińska – gwary i epizody * Wiktoria Wolańska – gwary i epizody * Krystian Pesta – gwary i epizody * Mateusz Kwiecień – gwary i epizody * Mateusz Michnikowski – gwary i epizody * Jakub Zdrójkowski – gwary i epizody i inni Piosenki Ciekawostka * Film ten zadedykowano Cameronowi Boyce'owi, który po ukończeniu filmu jakiś czas później zmarł na atak padaczki. Zobacz też